Internetwork Wiki
Fandom Logo Copy No Trans.png|Fandom|link=Fandom|linktext=see how this wiki have been born. 450px-Major.jpg|Terrible TV Shows Wiki|link=Terrible TV Shows Miraheze|linktext=Why Some of the TV Shows are Terrible that are on wiki. ARGW 2 Watermark.png|Perfect Roblox Games Wiki|link=Perfect Roblox Games Wiki|linktext=even if roblox games are bad but some games are still great that why its came to this wiki see for more. ARGW Watermark.png|Abysmal Roblox Games Wiki|link=Abysmal Roblox Games Wiki|linktext=See Why Most of the Roblox Games are bad that it came to this wiki Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the internetwork wiki. this wiki is about Internet Relation about Website so this is about technology and lifestyle. also do not break the rules or we will punish you. also this wiki is not criticize about other website ok. First page is Reception Wiki Network For Starter of this wiki you can edit Sandbox this wiki is created at March 9 2019 Rules The Rules have been moved to https://internetwork.fandom.com/wiki/Internetwork_Wiki:Rules Requirement Standard for Page The Requirement have been moved to https://internetwork.fandom.com/wiki/Internetwork_Wiki:Rules FAQ # why it is protected?: it is passed standard or advanced for standard requirement no longer protected # i started the page and it is protected can i unprotect it?: you can ask admin that protect it to unprotect it # how to pass standard requirement?: read the Requirement for Standard Page # why my page is going to be deleted but it passed standard?: try ask admin that delete the page if the page is missing the requirement. # my page is passed standard requirement how do i add a notice.?: try using template # my page is deleted for no reason.: in this case we can say 2 things: 1. admin abuse 2. deleted because not passed standard requirement but didnt check for long time this case you can see delete log # someone vandalism my page and i want to protect it?: 1. there a exception in advanced requirement if it got vandalism so much it will got protected without passing advanced requirement. 2. you can ask admin to protect it # what is the goal for this wiki?: 1. our wiki is to serve people useful information 2. to spread the wiki to world 3. to make good community between each other # how to start editing?: press edit button or comment something # why i can't get promotion even i have over 200 edits?: 1. you have been blocked and it over 3 days 2. you still don't serve enough time 3. of course we can't identify your pro and con 4. you didn't ask bureaucary # i get blocked.: our wiki will block user who break the rules this can included admin abuse accused for impersonating or other if you get blocked for no reason maybe gathering the evidence and try contact bureaucary and administrator who ban you # i get ip blocked but i didn't break rules.: there many reason but not limited to 1. someone hacked you and break the rules use your account 2. you made other account but hacker hacked your other account and break the rules. 3. admin abuse 4. someone accused you for some severe reason with evidence # i'm real one but i got blocked.: there many reason but not limited to 1. someone may accused you as impersonator 2. community request that you are fake 3. admin abuse 4. we will blocked you until you verified as not impersonator Admin Requirement the admin requirement have been moved to https://internetwork.fandom.com/wiki/Internetwork_Wiki:Rules Describe your Topics the main topic is internet relation between website or website page or easily informative article allowed is website network and thing that related to computer lifestyle also wiki writing should keep positive at under 13 year olds and most accurate information as possible History First Age of Wiki when this wiki born at March 9 2019. the purpose of this wiki is to focus on network websites and etc. this wiki is created by Darkbitlike first page is Reception Wiki Network and then later its sub-network sites have been created first sites page is Abysmal Roblox Games Wiki and its Sister then first Miraheze sites page is Crappy Games Miraheze and Rottenwebsites Miraheze Before Rottenwebsites Miraheze created. Sandbox Page Created for Starter Training. then there will have 8 Pages in total. then later Fandom and Awful Movies Miraheze have been created then we will have 10 Pages in total after the 11th page the wiki just moved rules and other in this page to important section Second Age of Wiki then later we have 15 pages and created A random fat pug Wiki page and we got 16 Pages mentioned page is now approved by pug and then the pages count dropped to 15 pages because Community Page is deleted. Latest News Section that need help # Rottenwebsites Miraheze [History Section] # Awful Movies Miraheze [History Section] # Terrible TV Shows Miraheze [History Section] # Atrocious Youtuber Miraheze [History Section] Gallerys Latest activity Category:Browse